


Together

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Domestic Avengers, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Stony Avengers Academy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Steve y Tony son pareja desde hace años. Han superado muchos obstáculos, pero el más difícil será enfrentar sus propios demonios... además de vencer a un tercero que desea separarlos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Janet Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Mjolnir/Thor/Janet Van Dyne, Peter Quill/Janet Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor & Janet Van Dyne
Kudos: 3





	1. Cambios

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de que aún no tenía sueño. La cama que compartían se sentía tan lejana. Steve había logrado conciliar el sueño minutos atrás, le escuchaba roncar, algo que últimamente era recurrente, además de que el calor que emanaba de él era abrasador. Le preocupaba.

Hacía más de un año que ocurrían anomalías en el cuerpo de su rubio. Tenía la sospecha de que el suero estaba perdiendo su fuerza. Había hablado con Bruce, quien le había realizado algunas pruebas. Ese era uno de los momentos en que odiaba tener la razón.

Podía soportar hasta cierto punto sus sonidos al dormir. De vez en cuando salía a dormir al sofá de la sala. Pero no todas las noches eran iguales. El calor también lo podía tolerar, pero... ¿por qué sucedía?

Se preocupó cada vez más cuando se unieron otros dos síntomas.

Sabía bien que el suero aceleraba su metabolismo, por lo que al comer su cuerpo reaccionaba distinto. Siempre había tenido una condición física impecable, pero aquello comenzó a decaer. Su resistencia al correr o al realizar cualquier ejercicio que antes le era tan fácil, ahora le dejaba agotado. Por ende, su musculatura también se vio afectada. Poco a poco comenzó a subir algo de peso. Aquello le entristecía, y no por su apariencia, sino que veía en Steve desesperación porque su cuerpo no hacía lo que siempre.

El último síntoma fue el peor... Comenzó a sufrir de incesantes dolores de cabeza. Eso no le permitía intentar ejercitarse ni mucho menos dormir. Así que cada vez se sentía más estresado, ansioso, triste.

Como su pareja desde hace cuatro años, Tony quería ayudar como podía. Le recordaba sus ejercicios, aquellos que no aceleraran tanto su presión arterial y le causarán jaquecas. Incluso comenzó a cocinar. Sí, Stark decidió utilizar la cocina y no sólo para preparar omelettes. Siguió con él, una dieta saludable. Evitaba comer sus preciadas donas y hamburguesas, para que su novio no se sintiera mal. Como siempre le había dicho, estarían juntos en todo.

Perder el suero era una opción probable. Lo que más le preocupaba a Tony, era que con ello volvieran todas las afecciones de Steve antes de la intervención. La taquicardia y el asma eran las más peligrosas.

El temor era latente para ambos. Tony se guardaba sus emociones para no preocupar el doble a Steve. Aún así, Rogers sabía cuando algo iba mal. Se conocían muy bien desde la escuela. Comenzaron a ser pareja a mitad de la Academia. Desde entonces hacían todo juntos. Incluso unieron a su grupo de amigos.

Eran adultos jóvenes, pensando que terminada la escuela podrían hacer todo lo que siempre desearon.

Steve se había ido de casa para poder pertenecer al mejor campus. Tony le ayudó con los gastos de estancia, compartiendo habitación. Desde ese momento se enamoraron.

Al terminar con los estudios, se mudaron juntos. Aún cuando Steve viajaba demasiado, Tony le esperaba y disfrutaban juntos como si el tiempo no transcurriera.

Todo iba bien. Al menos hasta que la salud de ambos se interpusiera.

Tony tenía un problema en el corazón. Se había sometido a una cirugía mayor y ahora tenía un marcapasos a pesar de ser tan joven. Al parecer, su corazón latía más lento de lo habitual y no filtraba tan bien la sangre. Debía consumir vitaminas y minerales, sobretodo hierro para recuperar glóbulos rojos. Rodhey se burlaba, llamándolo Ironman.

Steve se había unido a la escuela militar, por lo que el campus donde se encontraba Tony no era su primera opción. Rogers aceptó ser parte de un proyecto secreto y dudosamente legal, pues involucraba diferentes fármacos que prometían aumentar su resistencia física. Él, que siempre había sido enfermizo y deseaba con toda su fuerza unirse a la milicia, aceptó. Los resultados eran prometedores, pero debían enviarlo a un ambiente con civiles cuando amenazaron con anular el proyecto al saber que se utilizaban métodos demasiado radicales.

El proyecto terminó, lo cual dejó a la deriva a Steve en una escuela que él no podía pagar.

Conoció a Tony en una fiesta del campus. El castaño se sintió atraído a él por su personalidad y buena apariencia. Comenzaron a ser amigos y dados los principios de Stark, quiso ayudarle. Steve no aceptaba que pagara su colegiatura, pero aceptó techo y comida cuando se sintió hundido en deudas.

Aquellos dos años fueron los mejores. Había tanto por conocer uno del otro. Todas las atenciones de ambos eran tan románticas.

El único problema era que a veces no les gustaban sus amistades. Steve constantemente se tornaba celoso por la cercanía de Tony con Pepper y Rodhey. Muchas veces discutieron por ello. A Tony no le parecía que Nat le coqueteara a Steve tan descaradamente, ni mucho menos estaba cómodo con que Bucky le odiara tan abierto, a lo que Steve alegaba era imaginación suya.

El grupo de Tony estaba feliz por su relación, mientras que el de Steve estaba a la espera de que ya terminaran. De todas maneras, la relación funcionaba.

Para respiro de Tony, ambos se mudaron a otra ciudad y ya no frecuentaban tanto a sus amigos.

Tony era hijo único, sus padres eran accionistas en empresas tecnológicas. Steve tenía una gran familia, pero ansiaba tener una vida lejos de ellos, aún cuando los amara tanto, pero deseaba explorar.

Luego de que su inicio en el ejército terminara tan mal, no se desanimó y siguió su otro sueño de vivir del arte. Era excelente pintor y Tony fungió ahora también como su mánager. Stark creyó en él desde el primer dibujo a lápiz que Steve le obsequió. Le ayudó a vender varias obras, pero también a que lograse trabajar como ilustrador publicitario para varias marcas. Por ello que ahora viajaba tanto.

Por su parte, Tony se dedicaba en un negocio propio, creando aplicaciones desde casa y administrando lo que Steve necesitara para su trabajo. Eran un gran equipo.

Al menos hasta que los problemas personales afectaron su vida en pareja.


	2. Inconvenientes

Tony resentía ya no ser tan social como antes. Adoraba las fiestas, hasta que aquello fue un problema para Steve. Lo amaba tanto y quiso evitarle que experimentara tantos celos para después discutir. Por ello, decidió orientar su negocio para que fuese en línea y así no salir demasiado. El estrés de oficina se fue y lo disfrutó mucho al inicio, pero después se volvió muy aburrido. Cuando deseó regresar a su vida social... ya no era igual.

Steve, por su parte, estaba muy feliz de viajar tanto. El problema era que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Tony. Su novio lo comprendía e intentaba estar alegre cada que volviera, pero siempre llegaba exhausto y no pasaban tiempo juntos. Tony no le podía acompañar en sus viajes, pues distraía mucho a Steve y no quería retrasarlo en sus entregas.

A Rogers se le ocurrió que podrían casarse y tener hijos, pero a Tony no le encantó que fuese tan pronto: "¿Y si disfrutamos más juntos antes de una boda?", "No tenemos tiempo ahora para cuidar de un bebé. Te irás por mucho y yo me quedaré más con él."

Después de todo, ni siquiera tenían 30 años. Aún podían disfrutar.

Pero no estaban juntos como antes.

Ambos tenían ataques de ansiedad por diferentes razones. No siempre era tan malo, uno consolaba al otro, pero habían veces en las que coincidían. Esos días ni siquiera discutían, estaban muy cansados para ello.

— Sabes que siempre puedes contarme lo que te suceda, Punk. — Mencionaba Bucky, mientras le palpaba el hombro.

— Gracias, Buck. Me preocupa Tony. Todo estará bien, pero cada vez demoramos más en estarlo.

Barnes le escuchaba y aconsejaba. Habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia. Siempre tenía algo por decir, aún cuando a veces su propia relación con Sam se tambaleaba.

Al comienzo, Tony se molestaba. Después cedió ante Steve. No podía prohibirle salir con su amigo. Ya había ocurrido una vez, Barnes había llevado a Steve a beber cerveza, aún cuando el rubio odiaba beber. Esa vez, sólo calló y esperó a que volviera a casa a escondidas. No le reprendió, sólo le dijo que no era necesario que se lo ocultara. De todas formas, notaba su ausencia en la cama a la hora de dormir.

Podía soportar eso. Podía tolerar que Bucky hablara mal de él a sus espaldas, pero no que hiriera a Steve.

— Cariño, ¿qué lees? — Le preguntó a su rubio mientras preparaba fruta para el desayuno. Hablaban sobre qué harían para San Valentín, cuando de repente Steve se mantuvo serio.

— Nada. — Dejó su móvil a un lado, forzando después una sonrisa. — Seguirá el clima frío hasta final de mes.

No insistió, pero más tarde ese día lo supo. Bucky había publicado en internet todos los secretos que Steve le había contado.

■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O ■ O


	3. Traición

— ¿Cómo es posible que siga siendo tu amigo? — Preguntó furioso, Tony. Leyó y releyó lo publicado. Ahí estaba cada uno de los temas más delicados para ambos: La salud de Steve, las peleas que tuvieron hace años... Lo peor: Que en todo ello culpaba a Tony. — ¿Cuándo te he sido indiferente?

— Tony... yo no dije nada de eso... — Steve intentaba calmarle, aún cuando temía acercarse a Stark.

— ¿Y cómo sabe todo esto? — Se contenía para no destrozar su propio celular y dejar de ver todas esas palabras.

— Confié en él... — Steve estaba tan estresado, su cabeza volvía a dolerle.

— Te lo dije. Te dije que no me agradaba.

— Lo sé...

— Y ahora nos pone en ridículo. — Gruñó Stark, sentándose en un sofá e intentando respirar.

— No menciona nuestros nombres. — Trató de arreglarlo el rubio.

— "A pesar de sus cuatro años juntos, aún no entiendo cómo es que siguen. Siempre le dije que no iba a funcionar. Ahora que más lo necesita, lo va a dejar. Le dije que alguien como él, que siempre lo tuvo todo, lo desecharía en cuanto dejara de estar en forma. Sólo le importa el físico." — Leyó en voz alta. — Es obvio que habla de nosotros. Todos lo sabrán en cuanto lo lean. Sólo a mí me dice eso: "Como siempre te dieron lo que querías, no sabes lo que es trabajar por algo." — Imitó la voz de Barnes.

— Lo sé... — Steve se cubrió el rostro.

— Y siempre estuviste de su lado... — Se cortó su voz al mencionarlo.

— No es verdad. Lo reprendía. — Intentó corregir, Steve.

— Sí que aprendió su lección. — Mencionó con sarcasmo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

— Sabes que odio que hables así. — Le siguió, pero Tony no respondió. Al estar ambos en la cama en un largo silencio, Steve volvió a hablar. — No volverá a pasar.

Tony suspiró. — No importa. — Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

A los pocos minutos, Steve le rodeó en un abrazo por detrás. — Lo siento...

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio un poco más, después susurró. — Estoy molesto.

Steve hundió el rostro en su cuello, temblando ligeramente y derramando unas lágrimas. — Tienes todo el derecho a molestarte conmigo.

Stark de inmediato deshizo el abrazo para sentarse en el colchón. — No estoy molesto contigo. — Steve limpió sus lágrimas, no comprendía. — Confiabas en él, es tu mejor amigo. Siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Tal vez tiene razón... — No soportó más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas también.

Steve se acercó para abrazarle de nuevo. Negaba con la cabeza, no podía hablar muy bien. — No, no... Él modificó todo. No me importa si él piensa que no eres bueno para mí. Y yo nunca dije eso. Es más... — Tomó su móvil del buró y buscó de entre sus mensajes. Le dio el celular a Tony. — Esas son todas mis conversaciones con él. No tengo las que hablamos por teléfono o en persona, pero sólo hablábamos de lo mismo. Esa es mi postura. Siempre he estado convencido de que te amo y de que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.

Tony limpió sus lágrimas y leyó. Parecía una conversación entre amigos muy normal. Lo cual acrecentada la traición. Cada que leía "Siempre puedes decirme lo que sientes, te voy a escuchar", pensaba: Claro, para después publicarlo.

Le entregó el celular a Steve.— Eso no cambia nada. Estoy molesto con él, no contigo.

— Pero yo tuve la culpa...

— ¡No! ¡Él se aprovechó de ti! — Tony le abrazó por el cuello y suspiró para calmarse. — Es un hipócrita. Si tanto me odia, que me lo diga a la cara.

— No quiero que peleen... — Le rodeó Steve por la cintura, pero Tony fue soltándole.

— Siempre un pacifista. — Se forzó a sonreír. — Me gustaría que me defendieras alguna vez. — Se limpió una última lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Steve no respondió. — Vamos a dormir. Tienes un vuelo mañana.


	4. Cotidiano

Steve se había marchado temprano. La rutina era la misma, acompañarle al aeropuerto y volver a casa mientras esperaba su mensaje de que había llegado bien a su destino. Sólo sabiendo eso, podía dormir un poco. Despertaba por la tarde. La casa se sentía muy solitaria. ¿Debería conseguir una mascota?

Continuó con su día día. Revisar su trabajo, publicar actualizaciones, limpiar, cocinar. Aunque tuviese dinero suficiente para que alguien le ayudase con esas labores, sabía que a Steve no le gustaba que alguien extraño pasara más tiempo con él mientras no estaba. Por lo que ni siquiera era una opción.

Comenzó a ejercitarse en casa y cada vez que lo hacía, le enviaba un mensaje a su novio para que no olvidara hacer lo mismo.

"Hoy salí demasiado. Lo haré mañana."

Leía. Al comienzo le explicaba lo importante que era para su condición, pero Steve se enfadaba. No lo culpaba. Que te recuerden todos los días que no estás bien, es agotador.

Lo mismo ocurría en la cuestión alimenticia. Ya no podía comer lo de siempre, pero estando fuera, lo único que puede hacer es comprar comida preparada y eso no era lo más saludable.

"No tengo tiempo para cocinar. Debo ir de un lado a otro, no es como que pueda sentarme a almorzar."

Con el tiempo desistió de recordarle lo que debía hacer para mantenerse sano. Parecía como si preocuparse fuera un problema para Steve.

Cuando veía sus redes sociales, de nuevo Barnes publicaba: "¿Cómo hacerle entender a un amigo que si su pareja no se preocupa por su salud, significa que nunca lo amó?" Y todos los comentarios respondiendo: "Dile a tu amigo que esa relación no funciona."

Dejó de seguir a Barnes. Que hablara lo que quisiera. Sólo buscaba hacerle molestar. No era la primera persona que dejaba de importarle. Había ocurrido algo similar con Janet. Ella y Bucky fueron pareja, ambos igual de ponsoñozos. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacían funcionar, pues Jan ansiaba tanto estar con Thor aún saliendo con Bucky. Ilusionó a Thor para después dejarlo e irse ella tras Peter Quill.

Tanto Steve como Tony no hablaban del tema. Era su problema, pero aún así escuchaban rumores al respecto.

El asunto no se quedó así, pues Thor tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos también. Todos ellos odiaban a Jan y a Bucky, ya que tras su ruptura, Bucky ilusionó también a Sam, que era parte del grupo de amigos de Thor y obviamente temían que saliera igual de herido. Bucky y Sam llevaban poco saliendo. Ambos buscaban mucho a Steve para salir y divertirse, junto a Nat.

Tony se sentía desplazado. Steve se volvió el popular entre ambos y eso estaba bien, pero Tony extrañaba mucho a sus amigos también. Hablaba en línea con Pepper, pero no salían como antes. Rodhey se unió al ejército y ahora estaba en algún país de Medio Oriente, no le podía decir porque era clasificado. Se hizo amigo de otro chico, Peter y el novio de él, Wade; pero estaban en su etapa "Luna de miel" y necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Steve salía cada semana con Bucky, Sam y Nat. Tony le esperaba y siempre preguntaba cómo le había ido. Rogers no quería abrumarlo, por lo que no le contaba mucho.

Así transcurrían los días. La agenda de Steve siempre ocupada y la de Tony siempre libre.

Cambió su vida un día de lluvia en la que escuchó maullidos en el jardín. Halló un cachorro de color blanco y negro. Lo cuidó y ese minino absorbía todo su tiempo el primer mes. Steve lo llamó Starkie, por el parecido con su novio.

Rogers pensaba que una mascota ayudaría a que el ánimo de Tony cambiara, que fuera más alegre y sí hubo mejora, pero los problemas latentes no iban a esfumarse sólo por un nuevo miembro en su hogar.

Despertaba, hacía el desayuno para él y el minino, limpiaba, se ponía a trabajar, veía algo de televisión, revisaba internet, comía, trabajaba, domía. Los días fuera eran sólo para hacer compras. Steve le reprendía por los gastos que hacía Tony cuando algo costoso le gustaba.

— Tú gastas más cuando sales a cenar con tus amigos.

— Es diferente.

— Al menos lo mío durará años. Lo tuyo ya se fue por el retrete.

Discutían de nuevo.

Rodhey le decía que no era necesario casarse, ya peleaban como esposos.

Increíblemente, Peter y Wade les consideraban un modelo de pareja a seguir. Aún con todas sus discusiones, se reconciliaban y estaban ahí, uno para el otro. Eso era lo más importante en una relación, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sigues, Tony? — Le había llamado Rodhey luego de lo que le había contado respecto a lo que hizo Barnes.

— Bien, supongo. — Stark estaba en su habitación, mirando a su mascota dormir. — No es como que pueda hacer que se calle o borrar lo que ya publicó.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó Steve?

— Ya no salen juntos. Lo saluda de vez en cuando. Su estrategia es actuar normal para que Bucky no sospeche que le afectó. También está molesto. No le gustó que Barnes lo describiera como si fuese una víctima mía.

— Quienes te conocemos, sabemos que no eres así. De hecho, eres demasiado comprensivo con Steve. Le tienes mucha paciencia, aunque otros crean que es al revés. — Le intentó consolar Rodhes.

Tony sonrió un poco. — Sí, a veces es así... Me vuelve loco el tema de su salud. Primero no quería que Bruce le revisara y después no sigue indicaciones. Eso no lo ve Bucky. Ni siquiera cuando supuestamente se conocen de tantos años. Él debería recordarle también lo que debería hacer, que necesita cuidarse. Pero en su lugar, lo invitaba a cenar y a beber.

— No creo que en verdad sea su amigo. Aunque parezca que sí en las capturas que me enviaste.

— Tampoco lo creo. Además, Steve me contó algo, pero no pienso que sea eso.

— ¿Por qué piensa Steve que Barnes actuó así?

— Según él, Barnes nos quiere separar porque yo le gusto.


	5. Decepción

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. — Rodhey soltó una carcajada.

Tony se rió un poco nervioso, era una locura. — Sólo te repito lo que él piensa.

— Está muy confundido. — Se controló su amigo y suspiró para tomar algo de aire.— Cómo sea. Cuídate, Tones. Te vuelvo a llamar en cuanto pueda. Espero que todo mejore entre ustedes.

— Yo también... Cuídate. — Escuchó cómo su mejor amigo colgaba. Permaneció así un momento. De cierta manera, sentía que esa pequeña discusión sobre Barnes los había unido más. Tal vez todo mejoraría.

Pero se dio cuenta de que era esperar demasiado en cuanto Steve volvió días después de su viaje.

Ni siquiera terminaba de desempacar, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— Yo voy. — Le sonrió Tony a su rubio, besando su mejilla. — Descansa.

— Descansé mucho en el avión, pero gracias cariño. — Steve extraía de su maleta cada prenda que había llevado y había que lavar.

Tony se apresuró en llegar a la puerta, al abrirla no supo cómo reaccionar.

— Hola. Steve me dijo que llegaba hoy, espero no haberme aparecido antes. — Barnes le saludó. Tony no sabía qué decir, pero se movió para dejarle pasar en cuanto Steve se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! Tengo unos minutos de haber llegado. — Steve saludó a Bucky con un abrazo y palmadas en su espalda.

No entendía lo que sucedía, pero estaba furioso.

— ¿Nos vamos? Tienes mucho por contarme. — Se dirigió al rubio y después a él. — Espero que no te moleste, Tony. Te lo devuelvo en unas horas.

Se forzó a sonreír, fingir que todo estaba bien. — Claro, diviértanse. — Ni siquiera miró a Steve, se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Le molestaba ver ahora toda la ropa sobre la cama.

Cuando oscureció, pasaron aún unas horas antes de que Steve volviera. Era exactamente igual que antes. Lo que hizo Barnes no había importado. Parecía como si Tony hubiese imaginado todo.

— Traje la cena, cariño. — Rogers dejó unas bolsas en la cocina.

— Gracias. — Murmuró y se sentó a ver televisión.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó el rubio, haciendo enojar más a Tony.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Cambiana canal tras canal.

— Te conseguí una hamburguesa. — Sonrió.

Tony cerró los ojos. No quería verle. — Pensé que la situación cambiaría, pero no. — Dejó de cambiar cuando llegó a un programa de detectives.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Steve le miró preocupado.

— Nunca lo sabes. — Fijó la vista en el televisor. — Aún eres su amigo.

Steve negó. — Él quería salir. Me envió un mensaje en el avión. Yo sólo respondí.

Stark rió y repitió. — Sólo le respondí.

— Sí... sabes que siempre soy amable. No quiero peleas ni discusiones. Él quería salir y dije que sí. Ya no confío en él como antes, pero no iba a ser grosero.

Tony temblaba. No por miedo, no por querer llorar, por furia. Siempre había sido alguien fuerte, implacable, pero Steve era su punto débil y sólo a él, tristemente, le había permitido tratarle de esa manera. No era la primera vez. Incluso en la intimidad, le permitía ser el activo, sólo porque el rubio temía ser el de abajo. Y aún así, debía soportar todos los comentarios de los demás de que él era quien tenía la suerte de estar con Rogers.

— Perfecto. — Susurró.

Steve acarició su pierna e intentó abrazarle. Tony se dejó hacer. No quería explotar delante de él.

El amor es un sentimiento tan contradictorio. No debería ser así. Extrañaba la etapa "Luna de miel", envidiaba tanto a Peter y a Wade.

— Voy a la cama. Estoy cansado. — Añadió Tony y se marchó.

Steve era así siempre. Complaciendo a todos. Bien podría dejar pasar lo sucedido. Cualquier otra persona lo haría e incluso se aprovecharía de Steve. Pero él no era así, no se sentía cómodo. Siempre se consideró el más racional de ambos. Dirían que él era el cerebro y Steve el corazón, pero no... incluso Steve no lo consideraba así. Tony era el cerebro y tenía corazón, todo lo resentía, todo lo dañaba y aún así todo lo daba. ¿Por qué? Parecía que el universo le dijera que debía reprimirse y ser cruel, pues era lo que se esperaba de él. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir en silencio?

En otro momento habría llorado hasta quedarse dormido, pero las lágrimas ya no salían. En verdad se sentía exhausto. Podría desquitarse con Barnes, habría planeado ya tantas cosas. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía? Era Steve quien había contado sus secretos, Steve ni se había inmutado por cómo le había dañado lo que ocurrió y ahora estaba feliz, siendo amigo de él como siempre.

Nunca le defendía. Aún cuando Tony lo había hecho muchas veces, pues era Steve tan fácil de manipular y tan fácil de que lo utilicen. ¿Pero cómo puedes ser una víctima si ni siquiera sabes que lo eres? Steve estaba feliz en ese lugar. Complaciendo a todos. Era mucho más fácil.

Peleas o sigues la corriente.

Tony Stark era un luchador. Estaba harto de que abusaran de él. Peleó cuando estaba en la escuela, contra su propia familia cuando le dijeron que no podría trabajar sin su ayuda, cuando le dijeron que alguien como Steve jamás lo amaría. Siempre peleó.

Y Steve... él no sigue un plan. Sólo hace lo que se tiene que hacer en el momento.

Eran muy diferentes. Siempre creyó que se complementaban, pero no.

Y aún así lo amaba.

Sin darse cuenta, durmió. Dormir era como morir por un instante. Despertaba de mejor humor. Listo para otro día. Si Steve hacía o decía algo, eso no importaba al dormir. Los problemas no eran relevantes, no hasta que despertara.


	6. Huida

Despertó sintiendo un ligero vacío. Había escuchado que Einstein solía dormir pensando en algún problema matemático especialmente difícil y así su cerebro podría trabajar en la solución mientras dormía.

Al parecer funcionaba.

Cuando entre abrió los párpados y se encontró con la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Steve había dormido en el sofá. Hacía eso cuando discutían y normalmente él le seguía para dormir con él en la sala de estar. Pero no esa noche.

— Tony... — Se levantó el rubio de inmediato al escuchar sus pasos.

— Hola. — Habló casi en un susurro y a penas mirándolo. — Estuve pensando y...

Steve se acercó rápidamente a él, a punto de abrazarle. Stark le detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Rogers le miró preocupado.

— Creo que lo mejor será que me mude un tiempo. — Le miró esta vez de frente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Aún cuando no llorara, se veía así últimamente.

Rogers le miró con incredulidad, destrozado. — No... Me... ¿me estás dejando?

— No. — Negó Tony, pero se alejó un paso. — Sólo quiero pensar. Quiero cuidar de mí. Recuperarme. Y también... sería bueno que sepas lo que es estar sin mí.

— Pero casi no nos vemos y ahora estamos juntos.

— Por favor... sales con tus amigos. Estás conmigo y a la vez no. Te dejaré disfrutar con ellos. Podremos hablarnos por teléfono, hacer videollamadas. Sólo quiero estar un tiempo lejos... Puedes quedarte aquí. Hacer fiestas o lo que sea. — Su voz se entrecortaba a la vez que algunas lágrimas emergían.

— ¿No me estás dejando? — Volvió a preguntar Steve. Él lloraba esta vez un poco más.

Tony volvió a negar y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. — No... — Acarició sus brazos e intentó sonreírle un poco. — Iré a empacar.

Volvió a la habitación. Tomó una maleta y la llenó con las primeras prendas que encontró. El plan era irse lejos. Se dirigiría al aeropuerto y ahí pensaría en el destino.

Salió, halando la maleta y observando su móvil. Había solicitado un taxi por aplicación.

Steve se cubría el rostro.

No sabía qué decirle. Claro que le dolía verle así, pero sólo de esa manera entenderían ambos si era mejor estar juntos o si debían tener una vida a parte.

Sintió vibrar su móvil, indicando que el auto había llegado.— Te cuidas...

Susurró antes de irse.

En el camino apagó el celular. No quería ver los mensajes del rubio. Mientras tanto se sentía como un zombie. Veía por la ventana y no ayudó que al llegar observara a cientos de personas animadas por irse o llegar.

Debía pensar qué haría ahora.

Hogar... ¿Dónde era eso? No con sus padres y ya no con Steve. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el tiempo que pasó en el MIT. Adoraba esa escuela.

Compró un pase de abordar en dirección a Massachusetts. Sólo de ida.

Todo lo realizó en automático. Esperar la hora, registrar la maleta, entrar al avión, colocarse el cinturón, cerrar los ojos durante el trayecto, esperar el aterrizaje, buscar su maleta, solicitar otro taxi.

Observó los mensajes de Steve.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

_"¡Iré por ti al aeropuerto!"_

_"Estoy en la entrada 3"_

_"Espero que no vayas a otro país"_

_"Estoy preocupado"_

_"RESPONDE MIS LLAMADAS"_

_"Tony, lo siento"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Vuelve"_

_"Te espero en casa"_

No le escribió de vuelta.

Rentó un departamento también por aplicación. ¿Cuánto sería un bien tiempo? ¿Un día? ¿Un fin de semana? ¿Todo el mes?

Sólo quería una cama y no pensar en nada.


End file.
